Jasper's Lucky Break
by wendy1969
Summary: how did Bella cope after they all left after the birthday incident? Is she going to have to become vampire still, even if Eddy isn't with her? read along to see what Bella and her vampire family do. BUT mostly, what Jasper does.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns everything Twilight and I mean character personalities titles plot lines and storeys etc. etc. etc.**

**JASPER'S LUCKY BREAK**

Hi, this is Bella speaking, sometimes it may be one of the others, but mostly me. Anyway, youall know about the meeting the Cullen's and the birthday incident and nomads, etc. well, just before they left Kate Denali and I bumped in to each other in the woods one day and she always wants to try her gift on others to see if it worked. Anyway, the Cullen's did move because of that pretentious shit, Edward, so I didn't have them anymore in my life. For some reason that did not sit right with me. I also know he wouldn't have said anything to Jasper about how I forgive him as it wasn't just his fault.

Jasper is doing a lot better since my birthday disaster. He moved away with the rest of them, so I rang him and blasted the crap out of him. Then I rang Alice and she said that they are moving back. They will arrive the following evening. So when they got back, I got Carlisle and Alice and Jasper aside and told Edward, don't bother knocking' he isn't welcome into this discussion. He has no say over my life or that of anyone else's in this office. He nods curtly and walked away.

You see, I had been secretly working with Kate from the Denali coven on my shield and she has stopped any and all lessons because as a human I couldn't get any more powerful with it if I tried. I can even block up to five other mind's with It separately now. So anyway, back to now, Edward had walked away so I shut the door and sat down on the floor pillow that I lay on my belly on when I am in here to read one of Carlisle's medical journals or books. I grin wide when we all hear Edward whining about not hearing the thoughts of us that are in the office.

Carlisle who has been able to block certain things he wants to block from Edwards prying gift knew what Kate and me done and so he chuckled once he realised Edwards whining was because I blocked him from their minds as well.

Jasper tapped my shoulder, I turned to him and I actually look at him and I did see the scars he had on him, but to me they were a badge of honour, valour, courage and strength with experience. He looked at me when I told him this one day and flung me In the air and spun me carefully around I gave a brief hug and we went to do our own thing that day. But right now I watch his eyes as I explain why we are here with Alice and Carlisle, just over a month after getting them back.

I held both his hands in my hands and found it was difficult; he had big hands, and long fingers. WOW. I motioned for Alice to sit with me and she sat down with me and took one of his hands as I held onto the other. I looked up at the man I now call dad and will never stop calling dad, especially since even when Charlie and Phil and Renee were alive, I called Carlisle dad then anyway. He motioned to go ahead, so when Alice gave me an encouraging smile I took in a deep breath and started. All the time thinking of my love, admiration and trust for this man. "Jasper, you have always, since starting the animal diet, had so much trouble when fresh red is around, when you are in school and around people In general, correct?" He nods, I keep going. "My blood seems to be the sweetest smelling to vampires, doesn't it?"

As I asked him this I was letting all my love for him seep out and all my respect and admiration for him and as discussed so was Alice and dad doing the same. He only had his eyes darken a little before our emotions hit him and he snapped back to us. "Jasper, I have discussed this with dad and again with dad's help with Alice. Dad is going to tell everyone else if you say yes." I could see his curiosity was highly peaked. I breathed in a huge sigh and release it. Jaspers eyes zeroed in on my tits. Typical male reaction. I chose to ignore it as Alice smirked, I shared a wink of 'I know, right?' with her but I kept talking. "Jazz. We will be using my blood and I won't be around for five days so dad can get started on this with you and at the end of the five days I will return and see how you are going. We have procured from the Volturi some vamp proof chains with cuffs so if you get too stupid then dad and Emmett will chain you up until you calm down. BUT. I don't. Want. You. To. Go. Nuts. On them. Got it Mister?"

He nodded his head carefully. He can feel and hear my love and determination for this to happen for him. "I will allow dad to do a proper load of blood, like I was donating for to save someone's life at the moment who is bleeding to death. Then it two days I will have enough taken from me to get you through this trial. The bags are what dad and I agree can be whatever you need them for. It may be because you are losing it, he will give you a bag to help you get it under control. My scent and the scent of my blood will war within you. But although you will drain the bag, you will settle down. Do you understand my ass about way of explaining this? I had to battle to get dad to agree and by all that is holy and what the fuck ever. I will get your bloodlust under control Major Whitlock."

He sat, just thinking about what we said, well, what I said. Dad excused himself to explain it to the family and Jasper looked at Alice and then to me he had a cheeky look in his eyes, Ally said "Uh Oh."

I watched Jasper as I held Alice's hand and kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth, saying "Don't panic, Ally."

I watched Jasper as he straightened up and checked out both his wife's and my tits, again. "Apart from controlling my bloodlust, what do I get out of this at the end of it all?"

I looked to Alice deciding on something, she watched me as she got the vision of my decision. She smiled wide and I shushed her. "I will tell him, if you agree to it."

"Yes. Oh god yes. We will have loads of fun. A whole weekend of it too." I shushed her again by kissing her on the lips and I heard a soft growl from Jasper, I looked his way and his eyes showed me he liked that.

"You will be rewarded with a weekend away to somewhere that the family are not. So you can have some peace and quiet. How does that sound?" He wasn't looking Impressed

"Jasper the weekend will have Alice with you, I am coming along for some time out too." His head popped up when I said this, eliciting a giggle from Alice. She shrugged when he quirked his brow. I finished my spiel "I will also be expecting you to use all your experience from what little you remember as a human to all you know as a vampire to know the limitations of the human body. So when I get you to make love to me and take my v card while you are at it, that you do it right. And I and Alice can do what we want to each other, too. On the bed, where you will be. OK?" He looked first at me, then Alice then me again. We both nod our heads and I asked him then, "Is that enough Incentive cowboy?" He growled out a playful growl and I said to him. "I will text you when It Is time to start, that's when you will meet dad and Alice In dad's Mercedes and he will take you to an undisclosed location, alright sweetheart?"

"You realise what you are doing might not work for me, B." I look him straight in the eyes and I made my voice hard and I said

"Major. It will work, you will make sure it works. You will get over this bloodlust or so help me I will get Emmett to kick your ass. Because I have decided who will be turning me so the Volturi won't come down here to us. I then get to live out time eternal with my family. I am nearly nineteen, in about three weeks, Isn't It Ally?"

She nods so I say "I want to have us all there for it, because it is the day I go under for the change. You will be my sire." I hopped up and walked out the office door with Alice beside me. We got out to the main sitting room and they all turn to me, mum comes over to me and hugs me to her.

"I think it is wonderful Idea. I know your dad does too. Emmett is concerned but supports it. You need to talk to Rose though, I think both you and Jasper and Alice should sit down with her and say it straight so she understands it." I look up at mum and kiss her cheek saying

"I do not need to explain myself to my sister mum. If she hasn't understood what I am trying to do to my future sire then I won't bother trying to explain it further than dad has already."

I skip out the front door and hop into my car that Jasper always sneaks out in on me. I look to the front passenger seat and I did a double take as I saw Rose In the front riding shotgun, I saw Ally In the back seat flipping through what looks like my IPOD so I start my baby up and she still purrs like a kitten. I have never let Rose at my car. All service's and tune-ups and whatever else, new tyre's or whatever. I take it to PA with Ally driving behind to bring me home until the next day and she gets me there to pick it up. I decide to let Rose start the talk and I didn't have to wait for long. "Why, Bella?"

"Why what Rose?"

"Don't get vague with me Bella. You know what I mean. Why help Jasper to control his bloodlust using your own blood?" She wants to know everything, well, if she wants to know, I will tell her then. I hope she is prepared to hear about what she was once against.

"You realise when you lot did get out and move away that the Volturi did pay a visit. I must be changed, or they will take me to Italy and do it themselves, or If Aro and his brothers find I am of no use I will be put to death. Now, I want Jasper Whitlock, not Hale, to have his bloodlust under control because he needs it. The man has suffered enough. My heart breaks seeing the pain etched across his face from where he has to try so fuckin' hard to not breathe and to walk away and try to act human. It isn't fair to my future sire to have to go through all that for his life, or at least for many years to come. It is a great risk, and you know it. This way he gets what he needs and wants and I get my sire. Please, Rose. If you don't like it, then just walk away and leave me the fuck alone. And don't start on Jasper either."

She looks at me and I stare at her, she kept watching me for a few minutes, then she pulls me into a hug. She releases me and I start the car and we go. "Where to girl's. This trip is for sexy back B."

Rose looked a little addled, then Alice squealed. "Oh Rose, you are so going to' love what she looks like at the end of the day."

Rose looks to Alice then to me. "Let's kick it into gear then girls."

Rose, you're on police patrol. If you see or hear what I can't, tell me in plenty of time. I spun my baby around and as Emmett and Jasper ran out the front door with the oldies and Edward to watch who is making the car nose. I floor It outta' the driveway and down the road yelling out "Yeehaw motha' fuckers."

Rose and Alice were screaming in fits of laughter at that outburst. Seattle here we come. "Seattle gals."

**AT THE SHOPPING CENTER**

"Rose, lingerie. Alice, shoe's. I am getting other clothing. Meet at food court in three hours. GO." We all headed off to where we had to go, then I thought to text these two and remind them of what I like when buying for me.

R. A. Remember what I love to get for me when you get my stuff please, then sex it up a little. B.

I went and found where I could get some of my favourite ED HARDY gear. Then jeans, plain long sleeve T's and normal T's. I got some hoodie's and a couple of really sexy jackets that also kept you warm. Boy I hope the girls listen to the text I sent them. Now let's see about the wrist bands from ED HARDY...

**HEADING HOME**

We have just left Seattle and it is already getting dark. I got Rose and Alice to ring everyone's phones and reassure them individually that we are on our way home. Jasper will worry about Alice and Emmett will be worried about Rose and the oldies will be worried about me. We had been to so many stores that we have many different labels. I have only a select few labels. I don't really like shopping, but I don't hate it. I was giving Jasper a chance to speak with dad if he needed to. So now we are almost home after driving for a couple of hours at top speed. I let Rose drive my beasty bitch home because her eyes are better in the dark than mine. Her being vampire and all. She was enjoying herself way too much. I was curious as to why she was so excited about driving my baby. "Easy Bella. Jasper is the only one who has driven this car and I have always wondered what it was like to drive this beauty. Now I got the chance."

She is da' bomb when it comes to the mechanics of a car. I should let her since she loves doing that sort of thing. "Rose. Since you love being under the hood of a vehicle. Why don't you take over the maintenance of my baby, as of tomorrow morning? I am leaving about eleven in the morning for Port Angeles, so you can start then or ...Whenever actually. I just thought of something better for Jasper. Alice you got it yet?"

I spun around and she had just got out of a vision, she seemed to be happy about it, so I gather I was right to think of this one. She can even tell the family when we get home if she wants too, I don't mind. "Thank you Bella. You have no Idea what you are doing for him and in turn for me and the family too. And I know that In the long run he will be the biggest benefactor of his gaining control of the bloodlust. You also get to have him as your sire, even though I have no Idea why you would choose my husband."

She just hit upon one reason why.

"Because one- He is your husband and a damn good friend to me. I see it in the little things he says and does to and for me. two- he deserves to do that to someone who Is willingly going into this and wants him to be the one, and he has earned It. three- I believe his venom, although not as old as Carlisle's, it would be stronger than dad's. So therefore I benefit from him siring me too. And he will also train and help me through the newborn stage. Four- I will have my best friend and sister there for me. The rest of the family will turn up eventually and see how we are going. I say turn up eventually because it is going to hurt them if I flip on any of you guys or if I do get a hold of a human or some shit. Rose, you act cold, but I know it would hurt you too, it would kill Eddy boy and the oldies won't be able to handle seeing me like that. Mum won't take well to it. So for the first six months, no visitors to the house that Alice gets for me to go through the newborn stage in. She and Jazz can alternate between each other with visits to town if they need to visit or see anyone. When we get home, Alice, you can explain all this to the family at vamp speed for me; I am getting tired and need sleep once we are home. Also, you will need to search out and buy a home for my newborn stage, and let Jasper and dad know Jasper is going to Peter and Charlottes with mum and dad for a week of intense desensitising lessons. Goodnight bitches. Love you both."

I lay back just before we hit town limit and dozed off. I was awoken by dad carrying me up to bed and Mum helped me Into my PJ's since I couldn't even stand I was that knackered from the day trip of shopping we done. "Mum. I got you some stuff too. I even got dad and Eddy boy a gift too. Because I wanted to. Love you all, family. Night."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to mum stroking my hair and lying on the empty side of my bed with her back against the wall and my head in her lap. "Goodnight my daughter." Is what I last heard from mum.

**MORNING TIME 07:39**

"Morning everyone. I hope you got me plenty of water mum. I know I am going to need it, for when dad does his thing." I heard her giggle a little at this. She knows like the rest all the reasons why and that I will get my way, it will benefit both Jasper and also me and in turn everyone else. Also he now knows where he will be for his desensitising. I snuck a call through to the Whitlock's and spoke to Charlotte. She seems like a nice person, so I explained it to her and she In turn at vamp speed explained it to Jaspers brother, Peter. He is like Charlotte. Totally stoked at the Idea of him doing this. And they think I am some sort of special friend for starting the ball rolling on It as well as using my blood for It. Wait until they know why my blood Is so sweet to almost all vampires and not just Eddy boy, like Edward first thought. Oh well, breakfast all eaten, better call the family meeting as to why, but first a quick call from Jasper's phone again. I went to snag it off the table and It Is gone. "JASPER, YOU LONG IN THE TOOTH OLD DINOSAUR VAMPIRE. GIMME YOUR PHONE PLEASE." He was in front of me in a heartbeat but I still shouted out to him just to pay him back for taking it. I heard laughter on the phone so I plucked it from his fingers and the screen said Peter Whitlock. I put it to my ear and spoke

"Hello again Peter and Charlotte. For my benefit I am putting you on speaker for a quick family meeting as I am sure you are all curious as to why most vampires who I run across find my blood more appealing than most other human's blood." By this time the whole family was in the room listening and watching me avidly. I especially had dad, Edward and Jasper's attention. I could hear Peter on the phone.

"I have my moments of knowledge." Which means he has had it come to him why, but I am telling all of them.

"They won't believe It unless you back my ass up with what you know, alright Peter."

"No worries little one." So I took a deep breath and begun.

"I want you to know that you all know that you lot are not the only supernatural beings on this planet. The existence of others is real. We do have witches, warlocks, demons, ogres, dwarfs, and the fae." I stopped and waited. Peter was chuckling as he knew they hadn't clicked, like I knew they wouldn't. With a long sigh I continued. "I am part fae. Do you know who the fae are?"

Everyone said yes. Dad said "Fairies'."

I clapped my hands together and called "Right. Now any reason to doubt me is gone as soon as you hear Peter out." I gave Peter the floor.

"Morning Cullen's and all. Yes, Bella Is Indeed part fae, therefore her blood will be the sweetest that vampires have ever smelt. We would kill to gain a taste of it if it hits open air. Her fae blood line is through her mother's side. Anything from then on is unknown, except that she is the mother fuckin' bomb of all shields and she will be able to control and manipulate emotions too. Her shielding is her bloodline. Her empathic abilities are partly her bloodline and partly Jaspers venom. Good luck toots. I will see you Esme, Carlisle and Jasper when you lot get here today."

He hung up so I flipped the phone shut, Emmett spoke first

"So your tinkerbell then."

Rose slapped him hard for me so I high fived her for It too. I knew we needed to get the blood done so I headed to dad's office where I knew it would all be set up. I had to let them know though. "Everyone who isn't called dad better go hunt for however long dad sees fit for you to do."

I heard and felt the air shift and swirl as they all left with brief kisses on my cheek. Then I lay back on the sofa in dad's office and he proceeded to take the small amount out for the desensitizing. Then he took out the proper amount by simply using the 500ml blood donor kit he snagged from the hospital last night. I have some juice and a couple of sugar cookies so I am fine and dandy. "Bella. My daughter. You will feel the sting so be sure to look away please."

I picked up my book and started reading It Instead. I was caught up In my book almost Immediately so I didn't feel the sting of the needle and Then dad said It was done and the bung Is In and the blood Is flowing through now. I just kept reading and having sips of my juice.

**MIDDAY.**

I am sitting in the sitting room with my lunch in my lap and the pin prick hole where dad took the blood from is not visible. Dad used that surgical glue and dabbed a tiny smidge on there so it would be closed off from the sensitive smelling of my family. He waited half hour then called them to come home. Twenty minutes later they were all sitting around me wanting to know what I needed or what they could do for me and all that stuff. I told them it's all good. Let me have my lunch and my fluids and I am going to be fine. Jasper was the hardest to convince, I motioned to Alice who sprang up and slapped him In the back of the head. I smirked when he turned a shocked look upon her then back to me. "You better get rid of the guilt and shame Jasper or I will get Rose to kick her heels where you won't want them to go."

He sat down beside me and put my legs on his lap. "Sorry B. I love you, but I feel like shit when I think about how much blood you are missing now."

I patted his hand and said quietly. "You are a fool to feel anything negative about it at all. This is one of the most beautiful gifts I could give you. And you know this Jasper. Now go pack because Alice, Eddy boy, Rose and Emmett are going to be here for me and you are going to see your brother, for the week while you desensitize yourself to me." He got up gave me a quick peck on my cheek and left to pack his bag.

It was half hour later and Edward came out and asked if I wanted to watch a movie with him or else he can take it to his room if I wanted quite. I shook my head and motioned to put one on and I curled up on my side on the sofa as he sat in the armchair and we watched white chicks, an old comedy. He actually laughed a bit during the flick. Rose and Emmett came in and watched it too, well, what was left of It. Everyone has left and we are settling into the difference of It all. Not one of us is used to not having either mum or dad around unless they go on a honeymoon. Alice decided to go with her husband. Can't say as I blame her. He is one fine piece of ass. So why can't I rest easy, I think I will call Alice. "Hello Ally."

"Bella, how is everything at home?"

"All is well sis. We just felt a little lonely and missed all y'all. How is everything there In Texas? Has dad started it yet?"

"Yeah, we're aright. This will be hard for me, but it will be harder for my dear husband, don't you reckon, Bella? I know this is the right thing to do." Just then I heard an almighty roar and Jasper yelling out

"GIVE ME THE BLOOD CARLISLE. I NEED IT NOW." He was losing it; I think he might be able to hear me.

"Alice speaker phone now." I heard her put her phone on speaker and I yelled out

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE." The roaring quited down so I decided to sing him something he sometimes sings with me when we hear it on a cd or the radio. It's an old Elvis Presley song that his daughter redone with his original recording.

Today I stumbled from my bed. With thunder crashing In my head. And my pillow still wet. From last night's tears. And as I think of giving up. A voice Inside my coffee-cup. Kept crying out. Ringing In my ears

Don't cry daddy. Daddy, please don't cry. Daddy, you've still got me and little Tommy. Together we'll find a brand new mommy. Daddy, daddy, please laugh again. Daddy, ride us on your back again. Oh, daddy, please don't cry

Why are children always first. To feel the pain and hurt the worst. It's cruel, somehow. It just don't seem right. 'Cause every time I cry I know. It hurts my little children so. And I wonder will It be the same tonight

Don't cry daddy. Daddy, please don't cry. Daddy, you've still got me, little Tommy. Together we'll find a brand new mommy. Daddy, daddy, please laugh again. Daddy ride us on your back again. Oh, daddy, please don't cry. Oh, daddy, please don't cry"

"Thanks B." I hung the phone up then and all the rest on this side were looking at me with some sort of awe struck face

"Was I that bad?" I asked them, they shook heads no, but I wasn't so sure. I got a text sent to me from Ally.

**B- Jazz seems much better now than he was earlier. He seems more focused now. Dad said thank you. So do the rest of us.- A.**

I showed the rest of the family and they seem to be happy about this turn of events too. I didn't know if I could hold out for a week, but I knew I had to r else it might go downhill from that point on.

**FIVE DAYS LATER 20:06 HOURS**

I was just sitting on the big sofa when I heard footsteps and the others appeared outta nowhere and stood blocking my view. Oh well. I don't really care much anymore anyway. They opened the door for them and I found myself in a hug from mum, dad and Alice. I held onto them dearly and didn't want to let go. Then a throat clearing noise was heard, I spun around at the noise and took a running leap Into Jaspers arms. I was ecstatic they were back. He stiffened for a fraction of a second before relaxing and hugging me back. "Hey Jasper."

"Hey B. You been good for 'em all, sug'?" I crossed my arms and looked him square in the eyes and scowled at him without saying a word. Ally wasn't so quiet though.

"Put her down, Jasper." He ducked his head slightly and said sorry to me. I kissed his cheek and plopped back on the sofa. I am so bloody happy now. All my family is back with me, so all we got to discuss is how Jasper went while In Texas.

"So how did it all go In Texas?" I watched as Alice and Jasper spoke quietly together before replying.

"I don't wanna say anything, but Alice said I should, so ... I nearly lost it twice. Dad didn't make it as Intense as you wanted it to be. So after it nearly blew up in the face of us all, he did it how you wanted it done." I gave daddy a pointed look and he looked chagrined. Oh well.

I felt a sharp streak of pain on my wrist and I looked down as I yelped in pain and I saw Alice holding a band-aid to apply to it. I looked up at Jasper and he still has golden eyes and he took the band-aid and a tissue and cleaned it then dressed it. He pulled me over for a hug and Alice squeezed in so I wrapped my arm around her and the other around the ass and hip of Jasper. I got Alice's attention and she looked to his face then to where I had my hand, as I used said hand to grab her hand so we both rested our hands on his ass. We had to laugh at it; he didn't know what to do. "Jasper. You still going to be my maker?"

He looked down to us both and said to me as he kissed our hair. "It would be my honour to bring you into the new life."

"Awww. He is so sweet. Alice do I have to give him back, he is so much fun." Ally and I laughed and joked with Jasper like that for some time. Eventually I got worn out and I went to bed with Ally promising that her and Jasper will be in to sit with me and talk me to sleep in a little while. Yeah. Like I dunno what they going to do. Ally's a screamer. Jasper is a loud lover too; we all shake our heads at this and never care too much. I just lie in bed and think about what sort of books I want to buy next time I'm near a book store. I haven't gotten any books of poetry for some time now and I could do with some books in the sci-fi section as well. Hmmm...

SUDDENLY my door bursts open and Alice flies In with Jasper ambling his way through the open doorway. Ally flounces around getting stuff ready for tomorrow for me, which I end up changing at the spur of the moment, depending on MY mood at the time. Jasper just sits down on the chair in the corner and picks up my sketch pad to flick through. I jump out of bed and take it from his hands. He is startled but recovers quickly, he smirks, quirks his brow. I shrug and pass him the other two sketch pads to go through. He smiles his thanks and looks through them. Ally comes over and sits on the edge of the bed with me as I curl up under my covers. Perusing the only book I own that I have not read from cover to cover. "Bella. We are taking you to a bookstore tomorrow for what you need and then we need to go shopping."

I shake my head and she humphed at me, I heard Jasper chuckle and she glares at him and he shakes his head at her about that. I figure I will tell her now rather than later. "Alice you need to worry about if you are going to be with me for when I wake from the change or not, also if you are staying for the hardest part, the first year, or just going to visit for your hubby's relief or what. Meanwhile mum and dad are taking me to the book store in dads Mercedes because I want to spend some time with them before the change."

Ally looks like she wants to argue, so I said "I aint doing the book store until next week sweetie. We got our weekend In Seattle to think about. Jasper won the battle, remember." She nods and gets a glint in her eyes that I aint so sure I trust. She gets naughty when she gets that look.

"Ally, I don't trust that look, not one bit do I trust that look you got in your eyes. Don't be planning shit I don't want to do or that I don't like." She shook her head solemnly and made to cross her heart and hope to die motion that kids do, then she giggles. I told her I am sleeping. I felt them both lean in and kiss my cheek goodnight then my sketchpad was taken from my arms I gather Ally is putting it up for me.

**MORNING TIME**

"Morning Bella." Ally is in a bouncy mood as usual. But I sit up anyway and I walk to the bathroom and get cleaned up. After about thirty minutes I head downstairs to breakfast and coffee. Sitting at the table is Ally and Jasper, deep in discussion, until they sense me coming and it slows down then they stop talking about what they were arguing over.

"Whatever it is you were arguing over, please finish it... SOMEWHERE ELSE"... Ally looks shocked and Jasper chuckles at her reaction.

"Bella, we were not arguing at all."

"Sure you weren't Ally, sure." I shake my head until I heard what Jasper said

"We were arguing because I want to take you both to Las Vegas for the weekend away. Alice doesn't like the idea of taking you to Vegas, but she wants to go, I can feel it. Just like I can feel you want to as well B." I turn to my sire to be, my maker, I look him dead in the eye and say the few words he needs to hear from one of us at least. So I spoke them.

"Go ahead Jasper and book the flights and hotel room/s but make sure they are adjoining rooms in case of any shit." He nods his head and gets up and leaves to go do his thing as Alice looks at me, barely containing her excitement at the trip to Vegas.

"Don't worry Ally tomorrow is Friday, so you will get to Vegas tomorrow some time." She got a glazed look in her eyes and when she came to she informed us both.

"The weather is typical for them, bright, but overcast. Just perfect for us." I kiss her cheek and waltzed out after I was done eating. She sighed as I left and I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Ally and I both have wondered what it would be like with a female, but neither of us wanted to go to another female about it. So we figure that with Jasper's permission or with him in on it, whatever one, we can try the girl on girl with each other and see what it is like. He seemed to like the idea of us getting it on with him around.

"B. Alice. Everything is ready and paid for. Get your bags packed we leave in three hours for a three day weekend trip that's excluding the travel hours." We both run down to him and kiss his cheeks and I look to Alice, she looks at me, we discussed a while ago; plenty of come get me outfits and three changes of day clothes with a spare set for emergencies. We take only two good outfits, anything else we buy there.

"We both laugh like loons and hold each other's hand as we head to her room first. She has so much stuff; she didn't know what to pack. I told her to remember what she and I said and what we agreed on together. She done her packing while I went and placed boylegs and camis in my bag as well as putting my clothes in a small case. I placed panties and socks and pantyhose in my bag too. I turned around and got three deep plunge bra's and made sure the boylegs were matching lace and colour to my cami's. Then I put my toiletries bag in the overnight bag and done it and the case up. I got the garment bag out that Alice never saw me buy, because it was a snap decision at the time. I didn't think of it for anything after that, until now.

She came squealing in and undone the zip and took it from my hands, she looked it over and almost lost her ability to talk; she seemed to be holding in what she was feeling. Judging from the groan of pain from Jasper out in the sitting room, he felt it all from her.

Once Alice had seen that I had a bit of everything, she gladly let me do the small case and overnight bag up and I grabbed my purse and handbag, slid the purse, keys and brush into it and took the stuff out to the front door. I ran back to my room and grabbed the garment bag with the dresses in it and went back out and hung it on the door handle of the front door. My garment bag has in it some dresses that I know Edward and Emmett would kill me for wearing, but Rose would find them Interesting. Especially the lace one I got in red. You see in my garment bag is a total of three dresses and Alice flipped, over seeing the sexy in them, as would Rose if I was to stop and show her.

I have: A slinky Long Halter Dress with Bare Back and a Lace Print. A Tricot 3qrtr Sleeve Dress. Plus I got a full length sheath style next eve lace, red evening dress. Then I packed for every day clothes: my jeans and some yoga pants as well as I knew I would want plain but nice panties for the jeans. I also made sure to pack a Low Draped Neck Top with Rhinestone Accent on Back spaghetti straps that are partly Invisible backless halter top as well as a low drape bikini support backless halter top with little chain dangly In the middle of the front of the bikini of the top. I also had a nice clean shirt button up at that. I placed three t-shirts in my bag. I put in the luggage my fuck me heels in red and the black ones too. I also put in my boots and I will wear my sneakers. "Alice did you pack your hair dryer?"

"Yes, you won't need yours this time round." Well that's what I like to hear. At least I won't have to worry about that being left somewhere or forgetting it. I have done that before. I hated letting Alice come with me while I shopped for a new one.

"Well ladies we are staying at the sky lofts at the MGM Grand until Sunday. It has everything we need and two bedrooms so we don't have to worry about adjoining rooms for you B." Jasper sounded smug as shit, stupid ass vampire. I suppose he should really, he is not only going to be away for a weekend with his wife but also her best friend. He gets to have the best of both worlds.

"When are we going people, I aint wasting time in here If I can be out doing stuff." I am so tired of waiting and Alice wanted to get moving so what is stopping her from moving her husband's ass into the car.

"Ally?"

"Bella. We need to go hunt, won't be too long, not even long enough for you to nap." Said the evil pixie hell bent on annoying me to death with crap and excuses.

I went and lay down and waited for them to return home. I had my door shut so I picked the rabbit up from the drawer and made sure the door was shut and music on. Then I gave myself the release I needed. "BELLA. C'MON WOMAN." Annoying man vamp needs to shut up; I wasn't quite ready yet... Just... Ohhh ... god yes ... fuck yeah. ... fuck, fuck, fuck. I so needed that. As I pulled it out the door opened and Jasper was standing there with Ally. I went to sit it on the bed but saw both their eyes focus in on what I am holding. I decided to shock them further.

I placed it to my lips and kissed it. I then slid it in a little and let my tongue stroke it around the top part. I then sank it in as far as it could go. I pumped it in and out a few times and then pulled it out and closed my legs as I pulled the jeans back up and done them up while asking, "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

Both of them had black eyes and were closing the door as they stepped In. Ummm, what the fuck. Alright, they just hunted so it must be lust. Oh shit, empath and my lust flying about ... "Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck is right, B. You had us ready to tear not only our clothes off, but the others clothes too. Fuck woman, your arousal smells so fuckin' sweet, musky, and just…" he shivered as he turned slightly to catch her eye, "don't it Ally girl?"

"Yummy." Is all Ally said to that question? I went to the bathroom and washed my face; I stood up after running my fingers along my folds and walked out to two very horny vampires making out In the middle of my room. I walked over to them when that stopped and looked my way.

"You two ready or what?" Just when he was about to reply I slid my fingers along his lips and did the same to Ally. Before saying

"See you out by the car." I walked out the bedroom and left them standing there flustered. I got as far as the top of the stairs and Alice flew past me as Jasper swung me up on his way past and I heard him growling

"Fuck B. I can still smell it, did you at least try to wash it away." I shrugged and he stole a kiss that was brief and only on the lips like Ally does sometimes. But it tasted yummy. He plopped me in the back seat and I lay back as he put our luggage away and Alice flipped her phone shut. Jasper handed me my handbag as Ally said

"You realise either one of those dresses is going to send the lust in all the men into overdrive." I smiled and winked, then turned my IPod on and chose to watch my favourite vampire movie. Dusk til dawn. I settled back and thought what I wouldn't give to be standing next to George Clooney, then I wouldn't mind being like the head vampire dance chick who has the snake. She is sexy and alluring. I wonder if I would be like that at all. Hmmm...

"Bella. Wakeup. We got to get into the terminal, got to catch the plane." Ally whisper yelled in my ear. I sat up straight and she winked at me,

"Good dream I hope." Oh shit. What the fuck did I say in my sleep? I wasn't going to let it get to me, so I winked at her and she giggled but left me to grab my bag and get out. She locked up as Jasper gave me my garment bag and sports bag, Ally has her makeup bag and it's a big one. She has an overnight bag as well. Jasper just has a backpack on his back. He is wheeling his medium size case and has mine under his arm and he is wheeling Ally's giant case. Jasper put the luggage through check-in and he watched as it was placed on our plane. Then he let us walk on the plane once we got through.

**LAS VEGAS**

"Oh my fuckin god. What the fuck sort of place has rooms like this." Is all I could say to the sight before me? The young bloke that showed us in was given a tip and he checked out my body and didn't hide it either. Jasper growled and the bloke looked shocked.

"Sorry" Is all he managed then he ran. I walked to the room that has two beds and told them,

"I got my room." I stripped down and showered as I thought about how that actress on the movie danced like her body was seducing all the humans and I just found myself moving on my own accord. My hips smoothly swirled In a circular motion and I would swing them side to side and crouch down as my legs spread apart and run my hands up from my ankle and as I straightened up I let my hand keep trailing up as I kept my eyes closed and let my head swing back. I let my hair sway side to side and I ground my hips Into air and I ran my hands up my body up over my head as my hair fell through my fingers I let one hand slide down the other arm and then I crouched and jutted my ass out as I stayed bent over and just straightened my legs out. I kept bouncing my top half up and down a couple times then swung up letting my hair as wet as It Is, flick back and I heard It hit my back. I swung around and kept dancing with my eyes shut and didn't stop even when the air temp seemed a tad cooler suddenly. I ran my hands all the way down my entire length of my body and then up again as I got to my tits I rubbed then pinched them. That when I heard ...

"OH FUCK." Growled out I opened my eyes quickly and Jasper was standing in my bathroom soaking wet right through because he is standing in the shower with me. I don't know where Ally has gone but he must have sensed that because he said. "She went to do a little shopping for a couple of hours. Said to make you feel relaxed, but I don't think I have to, do you?"

I shook my head and took a chance and slid my hand up his abs and ran it up over his chest and into his hair after I got around his neck. He pulled me to him as he turned the shower off and kissed me hard and deep. Before he released me I wondered what he wants now. He grabbed a towel and sat with me on the bed as the heating warmed my body. "Bella, we should talk." I let out a shaky breath and he took my hands in his as he spoke.

"I have every Intention of taking the honour you bestowed on me sugar'. I want to talk about the sire/child thing." I motioned for him to go ahead.

"When we sire someone an instant connection is there. Once they awaken into the new life they now have, they are blood crazed, yeah, but they have the fight or flight instinct, and if the maker or sire as we call it is strong enough in there venom and mind, they can control the newborn pretty easy considering. But the link between a sire and the one they turned is special, they seem to sense when the other has needs and will do what they can to fulfil those needs. So now do you understand what I am saying?"

I nodded my head. "Sort of, are you saying that if the sire said the newborn or however old they are has to go please someone the sire knows, that they have to do that? Because I got to say J, I never took you for someone like that." He chuckled a little before he straightened up and his hand curled around mine.

"No, B. I would never do that, I give my word to you; I would never do that to you. If, however I or Alice needed release and someone other than each other then I would expect you would do that for me though." I kissed him as he fell back on my bed while I straddled him.

"Of course I would, for you J, I would do almost anything." Then I took his shirt off and licked and kissed all the way down to his jeans. I made quick work of them and noticed he was commando. Thank god. I sat so he was at my entrance and he held me still by my hips.

"B. Let me do this please?"

"If you insist. But I am so fuckin' horny and you are just too delicious to ignore for too long." He laughed low as he laid me on the bed and he kissed his way up one side of me then down the other. He licked and kissed and nipped at my legs again until he got to my Inner thighs. He licked all the way into my hootchie and I was moaning and whispering his name over and over. I felt one of his cool long fingers slide in me and then I felt him pump It In and out as he was doing this he slid a second one in and stroked In and out as he used his thumb to rub my clot. He slid a third in and although it was tight it didn't hurt. It might have something to do with the desire and calm he was shooting me. It was warring inside my Inner depths. Next minute he was sucking one nipple and using his other hand to pinch my other nipple and I arched my back and loved that feeling.

He stopped fucking me with his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance, I held him close and kissed him hard as I could and deep as we could get. I didn't stop kissing until he had broken through the hymen. He waited for a couple of minutes then he slowly started thrusting in and out as I nibbled on his chest and neck. I loved this feeling of being full of his cock. But this is the only time I will have it so I will not want more than I have at present, easier that way. I couldn't help thrusting up to make it go harder "Faster Jasper. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, Jasper, harder, faster. Don't you stop yet J. God yes. ... I'M going to ... Oh shiiiiiiittttt. I'm cummin Jasper."

He roared out as I felt cold liquid shoot Inside of me. He must have had his release. Good. I aint the only one It would seem. I tightened my muscles around his cock as the last of my climax finished off. He sank his mouth down onto mine and I drank him in. We both lay down on my bed spent and tangled together as Alice came in calling out for us. I know she went shopping for this reason, I aint daft as she thinks, I wink at J. "In here Ally. Come join the fun."

She pounced into the room and took in everything within a second. She smirked and I tutted her for trying to use her addiction as an excuse for J to have his reward from me. But he still has to get his wet dream come true yet, so I motioned for Ally to come around to me and she kneels down low so I can whisper into her ear. "Strip. I want you naked on me and in my mouth. Now."

I heard Jasper growl out a groan Ally just grinned and was sliding up my body then I flipped, because she let me, her onto Jasper, so her back was lying on Jaspers chest. I was now on my hands and knees and crawled up her body and ran my fingers over every curve and fold on her body. My tits are bigger than Ally's but she is still cute. I suck one nipple into my mouth and nibble a little and she cries out in desire. I run my hand over her tummy and down over her mound. Then back up to her other tit, I tease it and play and flick it. I looked at Jasper, he wants to do something. "You want to play, J?"

He nods his head yes so he moves his hands all over her body as I kiss her delicious little mouth. I release her tits and Jasper starts tweaking them continuously as I run my mouth down her tummy and into her moist pussy. I lick and suck and nibble away until she can't hold back anymore. I feel her muscles tense and I plunge two fingers into her pussy calling to her as I finger fuck her deep and hard and fast. "Cum for me Ally. Show me how I make you feel honey." She screamed her release out and I kept pumping until I felt her muscles relax bit by bit. I pull my fingers out and turn to look Jasper in the face. He is hard as a rock. "Ally, lets clean ourselves up a bit first before we treat Jasper to a double dip."

J looked amused at my words, but Ally knew what I meant. She will be eaten out by him and I get to give him the blow job of a lifetime. Rose had actually told me in detail about some porn movie she spied Emmett watching so I had an Idea what to do. Besides… look at what I done with my BOB.

We just came from the bathroom and Jasper is at the middle of the bed. Lying flat on it. He is still sporting a raging hard on. Alice climbs up onto the bed and slides her pussy onto his face as he growls. I run my hand up his thighs and grab him at the base of his cock. I place my tongue on the tip of it where the slit is and I push my tongue on to it for a sec and cause it some friction. He hisses underneath Ally's pussy and it makes her groan. I sink my mouth down and make sure my throat muscles are relaxed, so I can take him in deeper than I thought.

I used my hands to rub up and down and my mouth to suck, nibble and lap at the head and graze my teeth along the length of it coming up and sucking in going down on it. He is moaning and it's causing more sensations for Ally and she screams her release as J roars out in release. I lick him clean. I stood up and went to walk to the side of the bed, only to be stopped by Ally. I quirked a brow she giggled.

"I want to taste you Bella." I shrug and lie down then spread my legs for her and she dives in like a starved woman. I turned to Jasper who is totally in shock at seeing Ally like this. I wave him to come closer and he does. I grab his cock and start tugging it for him, he plays with my tits and we keep this up for some time and the closer I got to my climax the harder and rougher and faster I pulled J off he was lapping at my nipples now and growling out in pleasure. Then it hit us and my foot rubbed hard on Ally's clit and she screamed her release at the same time as me and then Jasper roared his out.

We all three lay on my bed spent and I know I am tired. J must have sensed it and plucked Ally up, he kissed my cheek. "Bella, as much as I love you, toot's. You need sleep. We can see you in the morning." I said a quite goodnight and dozed into slumber.

**FRIDAY**

Today was spent with us just sitting around watching movies and playing scrabble and strip poker. We went out to get me fed but that was It. Now tonight, we are going to the casino. Jasper has got my driver's licence and other papers that say I am twenty one as has Alice. J Isn't asked, I mean, he is all man when you look at him. We all went to our own room to get ready. I had showered an hour ago so I just put on my pantyhose that have a dragon print on them running up the calf area of the pantyhose. I slip the tinted lip-gloss over my lips then I placed my black long floor length halter style dress that has the split up the side that almost reaches the top of the thigh. I slid my black fuck me heels on and walked out to Ally who knew what I was wearing and Jaspers eyes blackened for a minute then cleared up again.

He led the way mumbling about too much trouble for a human. I wasn't offended because it was due to the dress and I knew he would feel whatever the humans felt. I swayed my hips side to side as I walked past him as he held the door and he slapped both Ally and mines ass. I gave him a saucy look and he growled out a moan. I placed my arm in his left one and Ally done the same to the right one. We got down and out to the limo and it took us to some casino J wanted to visit. We pulled in and were let out so we walked to the door of the casino and the door person opened it while ogling Ally and me. I could feel J start to growl. Not good, I nudged him and he looked to me. "Behave, you are in public."

He gave a curt nod and kept us walking.

We did enjoy the rest of the night. I was lucky at blackjack. Ally was good at roulette. J played Texas hold 'em. We have been having a great bloody time, but eventually I will need to go to bed. So after another three hours I grab my key card for our suite from J and I head over and cash in my chips then head out to our hotel then up to the suite. I fell into bed after I put my winnings in my overnight bag. I stripped down to nothing and just lay on the bed and slept.

**MORNING TIME ON SATURDAY**

"B. Get up. Alice just got you some breakfast ordered." I heard my door open, but I didn't care, I did not want to open my eyes. I was kept awake after they woke me for three hours while they made love and just plain fucked. I really wasn't in the mood for this shitty cheerfulness of Ally or J at the moment.

"Fuck off J. You both woke me last night, asshole. Kept me awake with all the noise." My door opened and I heard his intake of breath as I turned onto my back and I realised my legs were spread apart some.

"Oh fuck. B." I opened my eyes and he was standing in his boxer shorts I couldn't help the moan and the lust I was suddenly full of from getting out. He is in front of me on the bed before I can even try to stop it from getting out. He leans over me and before I knew it, he is inside me and thrusting hard and fast. I was screaming his name fifteen minutes later and after a few more thrusts he roared his release out. I was now totally awake. Thanks to J. I walked out and ate breakfast drank the juice, then went back and showered. I got dressed and walked out to Jasper and Alice on the big sofa snuggling while watching a movie.

"I'm heading out now guys. Need some air. It stinks of sex in here." I head out and went to the gift shop first. The next was a trip down the main attractions. And I can see so freaking many of them. I did get a text saying there both in the casino at some point tonight.

I got back when it was time for dinner and Alice and Jasper were waiting for me, with a tray of dinner for me. "Thanks guys. So did you do anything more than fuck today, people?" Alice giggled and Jasper was a little stunned. I grinned at Alice and she noticed Jasper. She sat on his lap and they had a silent conversation so I walked to my bedroom. I lay down and just toed my runners off. I stripped down and showered then I towel my hair and ran the brush through it. I dried my body and slid boyleg shorts on and a cami, I lie on the bed and read for a while. Eventually I fell asleep and I felt rather than heard the bed sink on both sides of me and two pairs of cold arms wrap around me.

**SUNDAY MORNING**

I got out of bed and packed everything and just slid on a pair of jeans and took my cami off and put the backless bikini support halter top that had a deep plunge at the front too, on. I slid my red fuck me heels on and slid on lip gloss onto the lips. My top is a deep red so the heels matched it perfectly. I finished packing everything up and placed it at the door. I turned and grabbed my handbag from the table and noticed Jasper watching me. I can see he wanted to say or ask something, I waited but let him feel my Impatience. He walked towards me. "Bella, do you have a reason for not enjoying this weekend with us. Have we done anything to upset you?"

Oh my god! What a complete dick. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Why think like that? Do I have to be here every single minute of the day and night? No. So get over it. I was trying to give you and Alice a little space without being so fuckIn obvious, alright."

I walked back into the bedroom and I tossed the shoes at the door as it opened and just missed his head. He looked at the shoe and I saw the anger in his eyes, he is pissed. I didn't care; I threw the other one at him and caught it. "Good shoes need looking after." I'll give him good shoes ... I walked straight to him and raised my hand to slap him and he caught it as it went towards his face. He caught my other hand too and yanked me to him. I fell flat against his chest and I could feel his erection hard against me. I went to kick him but before I knew it I was naked and on my knees with him standing In front of me. "You should know not to try to fight a vampire B. What has you so angry?"

I looked at him; I swear he has lost his mind. "What the fuck is your problem J? I was in a good mood until you started acting like I got a problem when I don't. I got pissed at you. You should know this Mr Empath man."

I went to stand and he shot lust and desire at me. I shook my head no. He laughed at me, this isn't good. "Bella. I have not felt your emotions for two days. I got up with his help and he planted a gentle kiss on my lips and I held onto him and settled my nerves down as I looked into his eyes.

"Jasper. I have been happy and wanted you and Alice to have time alone. We live in a house full of others. You can't say that you didn't need time alone." He looked at me and after a few minutes he wrapped his arms around me and Ally bounced into the room and jumped into the hug. We all laughed as she slapped Jasper at the back of the head, saying

"I told you so Jasper." We eventually got all our shit together and had one of the bell boy guys bring a trolley up and get the luggage to put in the limo. We headed out the hotel and to the airplane to go home.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Are you ready B?" I sat down on J's lap as he tried to reassure himself by nagging me to death.

"Shut the fuck up J and just do it before I go and find Ally and tell her how gutless her husband is." He quirked a brow and he spun me so I was straddling him and he licked the area of my pulse point and bit It. H repeated the same on the other side. He done my wrists then lay me on my bed and done my Inner thighs and ankles. By this time I was in a fuckton of pain. He pulled my pain from me, well as much as he can. I used my shield to protect my mind as much as it could.

I decided to relax Into It and knew my family would be here when I awoke. Especially my sire and best friends Ally and Jasper. "I love you all my family." I went into myself for the three days.

**THREE DAYS LATER AT 13:37PM**

"Bella. Bella." I swear I can hear voices.

"B. Answer me please." Jasper. That's Jasper's voice. I tried really hard and after a minute or two I done it. I opened my eyes and he was sitting there waiting to see what I would do. I am not like most normal newborns, I knew what I was getting into and I was prepared with all the knowledge that I kept replaying in my darkness.

"Don't worry so much because I know what I am and what to expect and I will not allow myself the loss of control ... What do I call you now?" He chuckled at my question and then as I was way too curious he answered me.

"I'm still J. I am not completely into the real vampire ways. So you will still know me as J or Jasper." I nod my head and he holds his hand out I take it and wait.

"You need to hunt and I have the most experience with newborns so I will be showing you how to do it." He walked us out the door and we ran out the front door of the new house we got in the loneliest forested area possible. J ran me to the deepest part of the forest and I could hear heartbeats.

"Can you hear that B? That's dinner, not one single person around, so go for it." I shot off and let my Instincts guide me like we spoke about last week.

I got back to Jasper who had just finished burying his kill. I saw the shredded shirt and the great tear in his jeans on his thigh area. He had a couple of drops of blood on his shirt but otherwise he was clean. I on the other hand was covered in blood on the front of my shirt and part of my shorts. My face felt like it had some too. Jasper looked up and saw me watching, I couldn't help the lust I released and he was within Inches of me before I could count. I let my shoulders down and ducked my head slightly then he chuckled. "You do all things naturally, I told you it would be easy enough to pick up. It is within the venom for you to be this way to your sire. But If I have to be honest, on your knees would be my preference B. Sucking my cock until I am about to cum. Then I would plunge it so fuckin' deep into your pussy you would scream my name so the whole fuckIn state hears it."

I shivered. "Get to It B. I'm waiting for you to start darling'."

"This is something I can do." We done what he said we were going to do and I screamed his name. Then we put on what we could clothe's wise and ran back to the house.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I have learnt a lot about the traditional ways of a sire and those he turns. I also know that Jasper don't stick to It all because he found It a little too belittling to us. But he does still practice some that he is alright with. Alice said she found her true mate and J offered her a divorce which she accepted. I cried when she went to move out I didn't let her go out the door, I held her to me real tight. Begging isn't beneath me, she is my best friend and she is leaving. Jasper came out and ordered me to release Ally. I reluctantly let her go to her new mate. That night J explained to us all that they were never mated, truly mated, just companions, but the Idea of marriage is what Ally loved so J allowed it. He has no regrets and neither does Ally. I was down one friend and I was getting pissed that I had to lose a person for that person to be happy.

"BELLA." I looked up and he glared at me as he spoke so I didn't miss one single word. "She is happy. She stayed to see you come out of your change and now she is happy away with her mate. You can go to your room and calm down, before I calm you down woman. GO." I ran to my room and I never heard boo from anyone, he would not let another person near me if I was being punished.

**THIRTEEN MONTHS LATER**

I am with J as he takes me to see Peter and Charlotte for the first time since before Edward and I parted ways. They had been told I was now turned but not who turned me. Jasper is telling them when we get to the ranch they own. So far it is all trees and dirt tracks with loads of animals. We stop at a big ranch and Peter walks out with Charlotte hand In hand. I hop out of the car and wait for Jasper to come around to us. He jumps the car of mine and stands beside me, I Inch behind him slightly as I saw the look on Charlotte's face. It was one of anger and hurt. I don't like the hurt but I don't like the anger as well. J asks then. "What is wrong Bella?"

I look over to Char and he looks to her and she grimaces at me. I sneak back behind Jasper as I hear him ask. "What is your problem Charlotte?"

She looks him straight in the eye and answers him. "You turned her, didn't you? The man who said no more."

She has no right to speak like that to J. I leaped over Jasper and got in her face but Peter went to grab me and I flew from his reach taking down Charlotte with me. I pinned her like J taught me to and got up into her face. "He did what I asked him to do. I helped him get over his blood lust problem and he turns me. Either that or the Volturi change me for my shield, If It's deemed useful to them, otherwise they kill me."

I stood up and jumped back behind J so she could stand. She looked down as Peter came to her to check her for Injuries. He found none so then he told her off for assuming anything and for acting like she did to another's sire when it could lead to trouble. Jasper could have made her listen and do as he saw fit, but he gave us our freedom. He also said to her to be grateful for it. She walked over and said sorry, I said sorry too after getting a pointed look from Jasper.

We all started to do real well. We play games go to clubs and parades when the weather is right. We even talk about different things that come to our mind. I still sketch and read loads too. J decided to order me to show him the sketch book I never let anyone see. He was amused as hell. Oh well. I soon discovered J Is a horny bugger and most especially after a hunt or a good training session. He also laid claim to me as his mate. Now I, at least, know what the pull was that made me want to be with him all the time. We don't intend on moving from here until It Is needed so we are happy. The other family keep In touch with us as we do them. We email text and talk on the phone. Emmett and Rose have a house on the same property as the main house. Esme got sick of the noise he makes during wild sex nights.

Dad still works at different hospitals and mum still renovates and does her gardens. Rose and Emmett work on cars and read vogue or play games. Apart from the sex, that is always them. "Bella. Time to hunt darlin'. Let's go." I have to go now, have a nice night y'all.

See everyone real soon in another adventure by wendy1969.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Jasper's Family  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: Guest

:Ohhh. And I thought you weren't posting on this site anymore. Color me  
disappointed.

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: Jasper's Lucky Break  
Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: Don't like it (Guest)

Don't like it:I, personally, find you offensive. You lack the talent of even  
the worst writers on this site and seem to think graphic sex and swearing are  
what people want to read. Your grammar and spelling are atrocious. There are  
guidlines on this site and you violate them on practically every one of your  
stories. There is no MA rating for this site and if you think that the  
pornography that you post is an M rating, you are sadly mistaken. You are  
clearly a sad, bored housewife that lacks any stimulation in your personal  
life, and choose to unleash garbage on unsuspecting people who are simply  
looking for a decent story to read. I would suggest finding another hobby.

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service

wendy1969,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate  
this review.

Story: GODESS BELLE  
Chapter: 1. Finding Belle

From: Guest

:What is a Godess?

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service

Whoever the hell you are, guest reviewer, you canbet your high ended ass i am in no way bored nor do i lack stimulation. I find describing eachmove during sex very boring. What we vocalize is what tells a person how they feel at the moment of enjoyment.

Back the fuck off and leve me the fuck alone. I have done nothing to you.

I am married with 4 wonderful and smart children and frankly… you are an insult to all of us females who so happen to be married with children.

You are unimaginative, it seems, for if you had any imagination you would be doing the story telling yourself. You also have no courage to face people with your insults and trash talking. So do us all a favour and stop trying to make us hate ourselves just because you hate yourself and everyone else, or so it seems.

Thanks, doll, but unfortunately i am violating everything concievable according to this gutless guest reviewer. So i should have ignored what my daughter asked of me and stayed with not posting on this site.

My doctor advises cancelling my profile on here and I seem to agree with him. I reposted it, tentatively so, thinking that since the high school principal done the favour of editing for me, knew what he was doing. Seeing as he was a teacher for well over twenty years before becoming a principal. So I should think the spelling isn't that bad.

Now that my rant is over, I tried, ladies, but obviously I am unwelcome on this kindy fiction site. I will see you soon if you wish to read on a site who allows graphic text in a story. Bye for now to my readers.

Once this has been up for a couple of days or three I am taking it all down. Everything, that is. I am keeping my ass on TWCS.

Thank you and goodbye.

Wendy Bradley

Wendy Bradley


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL MY READERS, ASSOCIATES, FRIENDS FROM THIS SITE WHO WRITE AS WELL, AND ANY AND ALL WHO SUPPORT ME AND/OR MY STORIES.

ALRIGHT ALREADY!

Sheesh, you women, ladies, teens of all ages. I will stick it out by finishing this jasper's family. Then i will not delete anything at all. But if the moderators get a hold of it because of that nasty piece called a guest reviewer, then do not blame me.

I DAMN WELL LOVE YOU ALL AND I AM GRACIOUSLY ACCEPTING OF THE COMPLIMENTS AND SUPPORT.

Here is a list of my readers who have reviewed about the latest update on what stories I have up here. I have read all reviews and wish to thank you all and for those who have given support and are not listed... Do not worry. It is oly because I am trying to be quick. I have to get going to doc appointment.

SO...

Nette91

Teamhotmen

01katie

Flamingpen18

Fallgoddess

ShiloCoulter

Sam's-lurker-droid

Pierreries du mort

AbbeNormal

Jaydenlove247

Jazzysbellamarie

Barbiedoll123

Babysis64bbutterfly689

Mickeydee

Rae-Rae187

thank you to all of you and to whoever else who is not mentioned, but supports me.

I LOVE YOU ALL AND HAVE GREAT RESPECT FOR YOU ALL AS WELL.


End file.
